A Day on the Park with my Mama
by Evil Detective
Summary: Little Shizuru being taught by her mom what a seme and uke is, and Chikane is unhappy with this... especially regarding her relationship with Himeko... ChikaneHimeko, fluff


A Day on the Park with my Mama

A/n: Waff.. I need my writing skill back, so I'm doing it… I'll be doing NaNoWriMo, my username is shizuru1412… Yess… Kouchuu Kanshou immediately being my favorites, second only to Shizuru… Oh, yeah. Little Shizuru in this story, in case you ask. Chikane/Himeko. Various pairings in later chapters (If there are).

I'll try to update my stories, although I completely lost all the files since my lil laptop blew up.

Oh, and I'll try to review, too! Haven't read any mai himes fics... -.-

Happy reading minna!

Umm… UN beta-ed… Feel free to be my beta… ^^ And pointed out my mistakes..

Warning: Fluff, Chikane-chan

-

"Okaasan, okaasan!!!" Little Shizuru jumped up and down cheerfully, before turning back to her beautiful purple haired mother.

"Ara ara, Shi-chan! Excited, aren't we?" Kanshou Kouchuu, aka Fujino Kouchuu, smiled at her daughter's antics.

"Okaasan, you promised to take me to the park today, right?" Shizuru questioned, her red eyes are so… unbelievably cute.

"Why, of course yes!" Kouchuu replied, before taking her bow and arrows with her.

"Yay!!" Shizuru replied happily, and started to chat about various things, but when she saw her mom brings a bow and arrows, she raised her eyebrow.

"Okaasan, why do you need to take your bow and arrow??" Little Shizuru question, blinked.

"We will never know what will happen today, Shi-chan." Kouchuu replied, before hold her lovely five years old daughter's hand.

"Hai, Okaasan!"

"Let's go, shall we?" Kouchuu said, a smile on her face.

"Mmmm! I can't wait!!" Shizuru inquired.

---At the Park---

Little Shizuru was making a sand castle happily at the sandbox, and her mom is so bored of doing nothing, but… the boredom dissipated as soon as she saw two girls in red uniforms walked in.

Kouchuu inspected this and smiled, she then walked to her little Shizuru to tell her a fact she just seen from the two girls.

"Ne, Shi-chan?" Kouchuu said, before kneeling beside the enthusiastic little Fujino Shizuru.

"Hai, okaasan?" Shizuru stopped, and turned to face her mom.

"Do you see that two girls over here?" Kouchuu then pointed (discreetly) into the girls who were having a rather romantic picnic.

"What about them, Okaasan?" Shizuru looked at the girls and blinked.

There are two girls, one is a long blue haired, and the other is a blond haired girl with red bow on her hair.

"Alright! This is time for Kouchuu-sensei's coupling lecture!!" Kouchuu replied, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Haii!!" Shizuru nodded, eyes twinkling from the thought of what her dear mother will teach her.

"The long raven haired one is the seme, the blonde is the uke!!" The older woman exclaimed.

"Hooo…" Shizuru replied, wondering what a seme and uke is.

"Repeat after me, Shi-chan!"  
"Hai~! The long raven haired one is the seme, SEME! The blonde is the uke, UKE!!" Shizuru yelled happily, loud enough for the two girls to hear.

"That's so good, Shi-chan!" Kouchuu patted her daughter's head, with a proud smile on her face.

The so called seme-raven haired girl turned her head at the mother and daughter's antics.

Himemiya Chikane is her name.

"What the heck?" Chikane replied, hearing this.

"Chikane-chan?" The other girl with her, Kurusugawa Himeko questioned Chikane's rare cursing.

"Why is she teaching a child that thing?" Chikane replied, eyes twitched.

"You're doing well Shi-chan, now, for the next lesson, ready?" Kouchuu clapped, while her daughter nodded happily.

"Okay. Hmm… The raven haired girl doesn't like the others to be on the top, so she's always on the top!!" Kouchuu said happily, and Shizuru nodded.

"Well, repeat after me, Shi-chan!"

"Hai! Raven doesn't like others to be on the top!!" She stated innocently.

"That's so great, Shi-chan!!"

Chikane's eyes twitched more.

Normally, she could care less for such unimportant matter, but… This… woman… is teaching a child like that! And about her relationship with her Himeko, too!

"Now, ready for the next?" Kouchuu's purple eyes shined as she saw her daughter nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, I think it'd be hotter if the blond girl is on the top, you know, variety is the spice life! So, it's more delicious!"

Shizuru blinked, before nodded. _'Variety? Spice? What's that has to do with that seme-oneechan?'_

"Hai, I'll repeat after you! Blond is hotter on the top, right, mama?"

"Correct!" Kouchuu smiled and patted her happy daughter's head.

Chikane blushed like there's no tomorrow.

'_Well… That's true, but… What the… hell?'_

Chikane immediately stopped eating and grabbed her bow and arrow.

"Chikane-chan?"

"That woman…" Chikane replied, before standing up and walking toward the happy daughter and mother that almost make her wants to gag.

Kouchuu continued patting her daughter, oblivious to Chikane who was walking towards her.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Kouchuu looked up.

"Hai?"

Shizuru looked up too, but the words 'seme, raven hair, on the top' ringing on her head.

"Ah, seme-Oneechan!!" Shizuru said enthusiastically.

Kouchuu then carried her lovely daughter.

"Yes? What's wrong?"

Chikane was currently at a loss of words because of the other woman's calm face and the little girl's attitude.

"Ano… Hmm…"

"Seme-Oneechan??" Chikane looked at the chestnut haired girl whose eyes were brimming with innocence.

"Hai?"

"Who is usually on the top?" She asked innocently.

Chikane blinked as her jaw dropped.

"Na-nani???" She replied, before looking at Kouchuu, who was giggling.

"Well, mama told me about you, and I was wondering.." Shizuru said, with teary eyes.

"Ara… Shi-chan…."

"You don't have to yell at me if you don't wanna answer that, Oneechan…." Shizuru then fake sobbed.

"Okaasan, seme-oneechan no ikezu desu!!" Shizuru yelled, while sobbing at Kouchuu's chest.

Kouchuu's expression then turned into a dark one, and Chikane gulped seeing this.

_'Yandere?'_

"Why did you yell at my precious lil Shi-chan?" Kouchuu asked, and Chikane could see purple aura around her, Kouchuu even have vampiric fangs and red shadow around her eyes.

"A… umm… Well, you commented something about my relationship!" Chikane accused, pointing at the purple haired woman.

"Ara…" Shizuru said, before her eyes dropped at Chikane's bow and arrow.

"Momma, momma!!" Shizuru yelled, tried to get her mom's attention.

"Yes, Shi-chan?" Kouchuu smiled softly.

"This seme-Oneechan has a bow and arrows too!!" she stated.

"Ara.."

"I… uh, what's wrong with being a seme??" Chikane half-shouted and blushing.

"Umm…. Mama is good at archery, too… Right?" Shizuru ignored Chikane's comment and turned to her mom, before giving her the most innocent smile she could muster.

"Hai. No one can be better than me." Kouchuu said, petting her daughter.

Sure, if its someone that can match Kyoukuchou, the god of archery, it has to be the one and only Fujino Kouchuu, who has a really great eyesight, she even can shot people from 1 km length, what a formidable skill. Unfortunately, Chikane didn't know that the woman in front of her is the Fujino Kouchuu.

'_How can she be that sure?' _Chikane questioned herself.

"So?" Kouchuu then put her daughter down. "Archery skills showdown?"

Chikane smiled, she WOULD not back off from any kind of challenge.

"SURE!" Chikane replied enthusiastically, a smile on her face.

Kouchuu and Shizuru blinked.

'_Ara… interesting. She doesn't seem to know me…'_ Kouchuu mused.

"Mama, good luck!!" Shizuru said, waving her golden hairclip, but… unfortunately a crow took it from her.

"Mahhh!! Its Shizuru's hair clip!! Mama!!"

Kouchuu immediately preparing her bow and arrow as her daughter looked up hopelessly at her.

"No worries, Shi-chan!" Kouchuu then shoot.

Chikane stared as the arrow passed just few millimeter from the crow, and wondering… _'Did she miss?'_

However, few seconds later, the crow fell to the ground, the hair clip wasn't on its mout again, and Shizuru catched it easily when Chikane catched the crow.

"Amazing… it fell…" Chikane just stared at the crow in awe.

'_How? There's no arrow here. And it's still alive…'_ Chikane mused.

The crow then woke up and started to attack Chikane before it flew.

"Aww, aww, why me? Baka!" She lamented.

Shizuru then clipped her bangs and blinked.

'_The arrow… it created a big shockwave that make that baka crow unconscious… as its passed by its head… I myself don't think that's possible… What a formidable skill.'_ Chikane then gritted her teeth at the thought.

'_Who the hell this woman is? Wait… Could she be… Kanshou Kouchuu??'_

"Yay, Kouchuu-mama is the best!!" Shizuru then hugged her mother.

'_She missed on purpose… and She's the Kanshou Kouchuu.. a woman that could rival the archer god himself… I don't think I can beat her… damn it…'_ Chikane then gritted her teeth.

"You really are great, ma'am. Kouchuu Kanshou, isn't it?" Chikane said, a small smile on her face.

It was rare of her admitting that she's lost, but…

"Why, Ookini. And yes, but now I'm Fujino Kouchuu." She replied, smiling brightly.

"Ah? Uke-Oneechan??" Shizuru stated as Himeko walked towards them.

"Huh?" Himeko blinked at the nickname the small girl gave her.

She then narrowed her eyes dangerously at her soulmate. "Chikane-chan??"

Chikane then raised her hand, indicating that she's innocent.

"No, no, not me, Himeko!!"

"If you say so." Himeko replied, but still suspicious.

Kouchuu then giggled.

"Whipped." Kouchuu replied.

"Okaasan?" Shizuru blinked at her mom's giggling antics.

"Ah, it's nothing, Shi-chan!"

Chikane and Kouchuu laughed, and Himeko just sighed while Shizuru blinked, obviously know nothing about the whole things..

"Nah, my name is Himemiya Chikane, call me Chikane, okay?" Chikane stated, a real smile on her face.

"You don't like being called 'Seme-Oneechan'?" Shizuru questioned innocently.

Chikane's jaw dropped before she gave Kouchuu a death glare.

"Kouchuu-sama?"

"Ano… Shi-chan, you should call her Chikane-san, okay? Seme-oneechan is only used when you don't know what her name is." Kouchuu tried to explain, with a not so happy smile since she gulped when she realized that Chikane is aiming her bow and arrow toward her.

"Hoo." Shizuru replied, blinking innocently.

"And I'm Kurusugawa Himeko, call me Himeko, okay?"

Little Shizuru nodded enthusiastically.

"Hai, Himeko-oneechan!"

Chikane somewhat didn't seem so happy with this.

"Why am I being called 'Seme-Oneechan'?" She protested quietly.

Kouchuu smiled at this. "Well… I have to teach my daughter."

Chikane narrowed her eyes and laugh bitterly.

"Way to go, Kouchuu-sama."

"Why, Ookini." Kouchuu played along.

Himeko then kneeled to pat the smart little child.

"By the way, Oneechan?"

"Hmm?" Himeko raised an eyebrow.

"Who is on the top?" Shizuru asked innocently.

Himeko stopped smiling, then glared to her Chikane-chan.

"Chi-ka-ne-chan?" Himeko said to Chikane, and Chikane gulped.

"WAAAAAHH!!"

End note: Hahaha… Seme-Oneechan… lol. By the way, should I make another chapter, or just let it be? Oh, in case you don't know Kouchuu, she is the hottest… big-breasted woman alive… and I want her to be my mom!


End file.
